


Left In Stitches (Coraline AU)

by escavatedanastasia



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Coraline AU, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, One Shot, Unhappy Ending, also this is a COMEBACK ONESHOT I’m the COMEBACK KID, i just like writing bun as a villain what can I say, kind of....mostly made fun of at the end cause I’m a meatball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escavatedanastasia/pseuds/escavatedanastasia
Summary: Married flatmates are nice to Jack now but their eyes have been replaced with bigass buttons?? What could possibly go wrong!





	Left In Stitches (Coraline AU)

Jack peered into the tiny doorway in the floorboards. His room was situated in an attic in this place, so a basement door didn’t make a lick of sense in a modest flat. The itching curiosity sent a tingle over his body, causing him to glance from side to side as if Bunny and Pitch had emerged from their bed and found any interests in Jack’s whereabouts. Who was he kidding? Jack was like a baby compared to their sophisticated relationship. He didn’t stand a chance with either of them, he was just taken in out of pure pity.  
Without another thought, Jack launched himself down the chute. _Maybe I’ll end up in a dumpster outside,_ he thought to himself. His flatmates would surely get a kick out of that. He felt like he was in a storybook as his eyes were assaulted by a variety of shades of blue, something Bunny would roll his eyes about. Earlier that day as the Australian was painting the walls a dull beige a brighter color was suggested by Jack, only to be met with a scoff at the absolute insensibility of red. Jack was so annoyed by this memory that he didn’t notice he had already hit the ground. He thanked the gods he wasn’t greeted by a smaller door that led to an even smaller door, nor a table with an “eat me” cookie and a “drink me” potion. Instead he only heard...was that...Madonna? Did Madonna live in his new home? He blinked back the stars in his vision as he leapt up, tiptoeing through the living room. He gasped as he took a look at the walls—Bunny has taken his advice, and to a huger extent than expected! It looked like Monet and Renoir had both vomited a luscious springtime mural on all the walls, and it gave such a mesmerizing effect that Jack could almost swear the water within it was rippling. He forced himself to snap his attention back to the source of the sound, only to find it emerging from the kitchen. The busted lighting fixture was replaced by a stained glass chandelier over the table, and a beautiful aroma entered the boy’s nostrils. He brushed past Bunny to catch a good whiff of the fondue on the stovetop, only to realize Madonna was receiving accompaniment.  
“Let me cover you with velvet kisses,  
I’ll create a look that’s made for you,” Bunny crooned as he stepped back to proudly show off his culinary creation—really the only time Jack had seen him not ordering Chinese.  
“Whaddaya think, Frost? It’s not the entrée, but I for one think it’ll be a hit tonight.” He slipped onto the counter, dusting a few crumbs off his apron.  
So many things were already off for Jack. Bunny was sitting on the counter, the counter that the very same guy was so obsessed with keeping clean and bracing, and dirtying up the floor by the slightest margin would have ruined his day otherwise. This apartment was his baby, Bunny said so himself. But the part of it that sent chills up Jack’s spine, the primal distraction taking up a good third of Bunny’s face were the large black plastic buttons replacing his eyes.  
“Wh...where’d your eyes...you’ve got...you had eyes...” Jack stammered as he grew paler by the second, which wasn’t saying much.  
“Huh—oh, oh these! No, these are my buttons. You’ve seen buttons before, they’re on jackets and blouses usually. Which reminds me, I’d better dress up for your homecoming party!”  
What was happening? Bunny was never this cheerful—but he sounded the same, he looked about the same, though every grey bit of his fur was now a vibrant blue. He even had a toothy grin Jack never got to see.  
“Now, I’d really hate to add more to your plate but couldja be a doll and please get Pitch to finish this up? I need to get to doing that—oh and the ice cream, I gotta check on that to see if it’s r—“ “Wait!”  
Bunny stopped mid-step, turning around, smile still pasted on.  
“What did you do with Bunny? The real one?”   
“Well I’m the other Bunny, of course,” this imposter replied. “Promise I didn’t make a suit outta his skin. You can even pinch me if ya like.”  
“What’s this I hear about pinching you?” Pitch’s voice sounded from behind. Jack couldn’t place his feelings anywhere—everything felt so warm but he was nonetheless greeted with another pair of buttons as Pitch hoisted Bunny around his waist and spun him around, the two landing in a heap on a pile of multicolored throw pillows and their own laughter. If the real Bunny were here seeing this version of himself he’d chide him for acting like a clown, but Jack couldn’t help but chuckle as he made his way over. “You two finally have that kid?” he asked, regarding the pillow fort.  
“You mean besides you?” Aster teased, pulling Jack over by the front of his hoodie and licking his hair like a mama doe, launching more chuckles from the boy.  
“Why have a child when you’re already so important to us?” Pitch asked. “We want you to fill up our time, otherwise why else would you live here?”  
How could Jack detect sincerity so well in blank button eyes? Pitch didn’t even have eyebrows to modify his facial expressions, only a colorful turtleneck sweater to prove he wasn’t the beatnik-looking prose writer of before.  
“Look at you with your beret, already fancied up for the party,” Aster mused as he fussed at Jack’s hair before messing it up with his paw. “I must look about a mess and a half compared to that and you with your beautiful hood; you always did look so gorgeous in blue, Jack—oh darling, don’t cry!” He pulled a handkerchief out of thin air, blotting out the happy tears from Jack’s shimmering eyes.  
“It’s fine, I...I haven’t been told anything like that for a long time,” Jack whispered as he wiped his nose.  
“Well get used to it tonight, cause we really must make up for lost time!”  
“You’re the most interesting thing to happen to us since each other!” Pitch added as Aster cuddled close and nodded.  
“An absolute travesty we hadn’t met you sooner.”  
“You really do give the most fantastic ideas.”  
Jack’s crying was coupled with a crackling laugh of disbelief. What an idealistic dream he was having—he couldn’t wait to dissect it tomorrow morning.  
“Well since you’re already here, mind getting the table set, love?” Bunny asked Pitch as he got up. “Jack’s gonna help me pick out somethin’ nice for tonight.” He pulled Jack up as Pitch nodded, giving the two another look of adoration before starting towards the kitchen. Aster practically sashayed down the hallway as he led Jack to a pink and yellow master bedroom, another contrast to the dreary greys and moldy pale greens. Bunny opened a sprawling, revolving closet with a flourish, filled with a vast variety of suits, dresses and Hawaiian shirts.  
“Seems like you and Pitch are less...” Jack wrinkled his nose, trying to phrase it politely before giving up. “Snotty. Towards me and each other, I mean.”  
“Oh, I know. That’s why I’m the other, better Bunny and he’s the friendly, fun Pitch,” Aster replied with a smile as he pulled out a tea dress tinted with a lively green, earning an approving nod from Jack.  
“So if you’re this dream you, does this mean...you like me beyond being a sort of...pity parent?”  
“Let’s just say I can be anything you like. Think of me as your doll—both of us. We know how repressive it must be to be a third wheel. That’s why you can come visit us any time.” He winked flirtatiously as he untied his apron, replacing it with the dress before noticing Jack’s blush from seeing him dressing. He smirked, but not so much in the smug, demeaning way Jack was familiar with.  
“Unless, of course, you like being the baby of the family, and in that case, I can play both roles. Either way I am quite doting.”  
The lighting was giving no favors to the shade of red covering Jack’s face.  
“Let’s just...dinner first.”  
Aster giggled—giggled!—not only that but a friendly one with no hint of cruelty or sarcasm. “Of course! Can’t have a skeleton in the house unless I want the police showin’ up. We better get some meat on those bones. And cheesecake!” He caked a coat of sparkly green shadow on his eyelids before hopping back to the kitchen with Jack in tow, the both of them reveling at the feast packed onto the table. Some of it didn’t even look like human food, but food for an alien race with a penchant for gourmet colors and smells.  
“Simply glorious! And I can’t name any better men to have it with!” Aster exclaimed as he took a seat. Jack began to pile on some ham only to hear a knowing chuckle from Bunny and Pitch. He grimaced. He knew this was all some elaborate prank to get back at him for his shenanigans from the day before. He couldn’t explain the button eyes, but the rest only made sense.  
“We eat dessert first around here, doll,” Aster practically sang as he served him a goblet piled with scoops of exotic ice cream flavors. Jack blinked in surprise, barely able to contain his disbelief as his mind got itself back on track. “This is amazing, this place, how did you even get here?” He started shoveling spoonfuls of white chocolate gelato with gummy worms (a surprisingly winning combination) into his mouth.  
“Is that really so important to know?” Pitch asked with a smile as he rested his elongated chin on his hands. “What matters is that now you’re truly home.”  
“You should put that in your children’s book,” Aster suggested before turning to Jack, his face suddenly hopeful.  
“And really, you could live like this with us forever and always.”  
“Sure,” Jack replied sarcastically. “Until my alarm goes off.”  
“Keep on believin’ it’s a dream, love, but really we’re your dream come true. And you haven’t even seen the rest of the place yet. The cellar is to die for.”  
“Okay, sure, I’ll live here forever. I’ll play along.” Now it was Jack’s turn to sound demeaning, which only earned a pout from Bunny and Pitch as they grasped each other’s hands. “But what’ll the real Pitch and Bunny do when they see I’m gone?”  
“I already know. They’ll consider searching, but then go back to their old lives. The ‘real’ Bunny with his soap operas and takeout menus...”  
“And that boring Pitch with his pretentious couplets and amateur nude photography. Besides, who would look for a basement door in an attic?”  
Jack bit his lip. They were both really wearing him down. There was no question this would be a better life for him—sure the eyes were odd, but there was no harm in them. If anything it made them seem more approachable, like what Bunny had said earlier about them being his dolls in a way. And that was another thing: his fantasies could become realities. Bunny could feed, clothe, coo at and otherwise dote on him one minute and could very well be Jack’s pet the next, every time eager, willing, happy to provide. Pitch in this world seemed to not only worship Jack but hang onto Bunny’s every word, so of course he’d intoxicate the both of them with his love and spellbinding sensual appetite. It was all too good to be true, yet here it was, offered right before him.  
“There’s only one minor detail. A little bit of fine print,” Aster confessed as he slid a velvet-lined box forward. Jack took it, opening it hesitantly only to blink blankly at its contents: a pair of buttons and a spool of thread.  
“Does black clash too much? I can make ‘em blue if you want.” Bunny snapped his fingers, turning them into a shimmering cerulean identical to Jack’s real eyes.  
“And you want to...you want to sew them into my face?” Jack asked shakily. He noticed Pitch and Bunny’s plates hadn’t been touched.  
“Where else? You’d look so cute with those buttons and that smile...” Bunny clasped his hands together adoringly as Pitch placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “Unless of course you wanna look tough and masculine, which you’ll most certainly be too!” He paired bristling fur with a reassuring grin.  
“It really only hurts if you cause up a fuss about it,” the tall grey man whispered lowly.  
“And it’s not like you’ll really miss your old eyes. We’re just takin’ away your remains of the old world, that boring old place that didn’t like your fun.”  
Jack could now only stare at the needle, so sharp and shiny in the chandelier’s glow.  
“Isn’t that a little inhumane?” he asked softly. “Forcing me to be blind to have this perfect life?”  
“But you won’t be blind!” Aster replied, petting the delectable soul’s ice cold hand. “First we pull out the eyes, and then we—“ A sharp stomp from Pitch’s sparkle-toed boot sent Aster to a whimpering fetal position for a split second.  
“A little too much information for now, wouldn’t you say, dearest?” Pitch asked with a glare in his buttons.  
Aster nodded before slowly sitting as he was. Jack could only debate himself, not noticing that particular interaction. What had his real eyes done for him in the past? They’d seen his family drive away, they’d seen beige walls and dirty sweatpants and so many fortune cookies with useless, manufactured promises just like the ones Bunny and Pitch had made to him and their own vows to each other. What were a couple of buttons? He gulped down his fear. He’d gotten this far—and how many people got to have this opportunity?  
“Okay, fine. I’ll let you...sew buttons into my eyes.”  
“Really?” Aster asked with a surprised scoff. Now it was his and Pitch’s turn to be in disbelief. “A-Alright, lemme just thread the needle.” He began to work on that right as Pitch pried Jack’s head back, nearly snapping his neck.  
“Hey! What the fu—“  
“Hey, shh,” Bunny cooed. “You’re gonna be so happy with us, Jack. We really can’t believe we found a soul so scrumptious.”  
The saturated colors had started to go dark as Jack felt a hand around his neck, another prying an eye open.  
“Could you pull it, Pitch? I don’t like gettin’ stuck with the dirty work.”  
“Only if I get the first morsel,” Pitch replied.  
“Wh-What do you mean?!” Jack shrieked, which only grew louder and shriller as the first eye was snatched.  
“Not so loud, Jack! We can’t have the boring Bunny and Pitch hearing our fun! They’ll only ruin it for everyone.” Bunny chided as he expertly started sewing in the first button. “As for your question, you just made the most splendid deal for us. Don’t worry, you’ll still your end of the stick, only you’ll have to stay in that basement right by the master bath.”  
“You’ll have a few nice friends to become acquainted with.” Pitch added.  
“And your past life will be ours for the taking. We don’t live by bread alone, after all.”  
“And what a delicious life you left behind. Ready to lose eye number two?” Pitch taunted before yanking out the other. Jack couldn’t tell if he’d busted his voice box or if he was in a state of shock.  
“Please,” he blubbered, “what about all you said...”  
“Oh, would it’ve been more polite of us to just walk in while you were vacuuming and eat your soul then?” Bunny asked with his usual snarky air as he tightened the thread on the second button. “See? I don’t break all my promises. You can still see us. And don’t I look just ravishing in this form? Better than when I was that yuppie husband for that cougar, huh?” He elbowed Pitch playfully, earning a cackle at the distant memory.  
“Alright, you wanted that mother figure outta me, Jackie. Off to bed you go. It’s a slumber party! Early bedtime for being a gullible meal. Crikey, and so thin now you’re practically see-through.”  
Pitch nearly snorted before reaching through Jack’s body. “Just how I like our ghosts. Enjoy your eternity, Frost.”  
“No! No, PLEASE, I TAKE IT ALL BACK! WAKE UP!” Jack’s voice was now a bloodcurdling shriek as he pinched and slapped himself in vain. The pooka, the witch rolled his eyes as he swiftly led Jack to the basement door and shoved him down the steps. Jack was already relishing in that final glimpse of light as the new Bunny, the better Bunny slammed the door to meet his beloved for supper.

**Author's Note:**

> if ur reading this ur fuckin weird also sorry i took his eyes but look on the bright side Pitch and Bun have a romantic dinner


End file.
